1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to type, a method of manufacturing the type, and an apparatus therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
To perform printing on a printing medium or to emboss a plastic card or metal name plate, the conventional practice is to use an arrangement in which an item of type is provided on the tip of each vane of a disk-shaped vane wheel and is made of metal. A consequence of such a configuration is great weight and a limitation upon the number of characters. Moreover, the prior art requires engraving of the typeface, surface processing and such tempering is hardening. Though chemical processing such as etching is also employed in the prior art, a disadvantage encountered is the production of a large quantity of industrial waste. The inevitable result is a product of high cost.
Recently developed type for printing is of lighter weight achieved by employing hard resins as the type material. However, printing type of this kind is less durable then type made of metal and therefore necessitates the labor of more frequent replacement. Furthermore, such material involves problems in terms of the quality of the typeface and the strength of the type body when used to fabricate type for embossing, and for this reason the hard resin material cannot be applied to the manufacture of embossing type.